Brèves d'une déclaration au front
by sakka-kun
Summary: Il y avait eu des fois où le sergent Chesterfield du 22e de cavalerie pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il y avait eu des fois où le caporal Blutch de ce même peloton ne s'était pas senti assez bien pour lui. Et pourtant leur futur s'écrit à présent avec des nous.
1. Note de l'auteur

_Une tout petite histoire de sept chapitres ne dépassant pas 440 mots que j'ai eu du mal à poster._  
_J'espère que vous aimerez._  
_Comme d'habitude une petite review fait toujours plaisir._  
_Je vous aime tous mais surtout toutes parce que je sais que dans le yaoi il y a malheureusement plus de filles que de garçons._

_._

_(^o^)/_

_._

_Post scriptum: tout est au présent, écrit en mangeant des chips. Vive Blutch et Chesterfield._

_Post post scritpum: Cauvin, si tu lis ces mots, il y a intérêt à ce que tu nous dises un jour s'ils sont ensemble ou non. Tu connais ma position à ce sujet._


	2. les nuages du doute

**Les nuages du doute**

Il y a des fois où le sergent Chesterfield du 22e de cavalerie pense qu'il n'a aucune chance.

Il y a des fois où le caporal Blutch de ce même peloton ne se sent pas assez bien pour lui.

Chacun reste alors dans son coin sans se parler, laissant leurs pensés indécises et inquiètes mijoter dans leur esprit fatigué. Ils sont tristes et mélancoliques à la fois. Se demandant si tout est terminé, ils n'osent poser la question fatidique qui mettrait fin à leur amitié pour construire quelque chose de plus beau et de plus fort ensemble.

Ainsi, les coups d'oeil discrets deviennent monnaie courante et l'imagination fait son oeuvre avant d'être sauvagement amputée par l'esprit logique qui dit tout simplement que non. Il n'y a pas moyen. Chargeant côte à côte, ils pensent que c'est peut-être la dernière fois et qu'ils doivent se confesser avant de perdre quelque chose d'inestimable. Car l'un a besoin de l'autre et l'autre n'est rien sans l'un. C'est un peu comme ces formules de physique qui font quinze kilomètres de long pour finalement prouver que c'est juste comme ça. Que c'est naturel.

Puis un jour, le sergent Chesterfield du 22e de cavalerie ne tient plus. Son amour a battu la raison. Il emporte donc le caporal avec lui à un endroit où ils seront seuls, en tête à tête. Alors, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il ose enfin. Il se jette dans le vide sans savoir s'il va toucher le sol et s'écraser pûrement et simplement ou s'il va s'en sortir. Il ouvre la bouche. La referme, balbutie, baragouine deux trois choses pour gagner du temps, mais pour finir, il décide qu'il a assez attendu et que tant pis s'il est rejeté. Au moins il l'aura dit. Dans un dernier souffle, rongé par l'envie, l'amour et la passion, il articule enfin cette question interdite. Cette question qui pourrait lui coûter Blutch.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?


	3. la bruine du bonheur

**La bruine du bonheur**

Les lèvres du caporal Blutch du 22e de cavalerie s'étirent. Son coeur est sur le point d'exploser et il ne sait plus quoi penser. Malheureusement, à cause de ce fichu ego surdimensionné, il ne répond rien. Il se contente d'hausser les épaules, de tourner les talons et de s'engouffrer cinq minutes plus tard dans sa tente. Il s'installe ensuite sur sa couchette, une main sur la poitrine, le sang battant à tout rompre dans ses tempes. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblent, sa tête tourne, ses pensés sont complètement désorganisées. Il est tiraillé par des centaines de sentiments à la fois, son esprit n'est plus qu'un méli-mélo de songes emmêlés dans sa boite crânienne.

Puis son cerveau se transforme peu à peu en un flan doublé de ouate tandis que la pression et l'émotion retombent presque d'un coup. Il ferme les yeux un instant et sourit. La nuit tombe, il n'aura aucun mal à passer pour endormi. Il se retourne une, deux, trois fois. Quelque chose le gène dans sa quête du sommeil. Peut-être est-ce la culpabilité, l'appréhension, le doute ? Et si le sergent Chesterfield ne réitère pas sa demande ? S'il décide qu'un seul coup est suffisant et qu'il n'a plus aucune chance ?

Et pourtant, le caporal Blutch garde la foi. Il sait qu'il n'est pas assez bête pour penser que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et de toute façon il est beaucoup trop obstiné pour baisser les bras. Parce que oui, le soldat maigrelet a bien l'intention de se faire languir. Rien ne l'arrêtera. Même pas son ego surdimensionné. Parce que oui.

Parce qu'il l'aime.


	4. l'averse de l'entreprise

**L'averse de l'entreprise**

Le sergent Chesterfield est complètement anéanti par le refus du caporal Blutch.

Les épaules voûtées, il se déplace tel un fantôme dans le camp en ressassant les images de sa déclaration. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se rend compte qu'en vérité son subbalterne n'a jamais dit non. Qu'il s'est seulement contenté de sourire, d'hausser les épaules et de partir sans dire quoi que ce soit. Du coup, mais il n'en est pas sûr, c'est peut-être pour lui une chance de plus. Il a encore un essai. Enfin... Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une impression mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

Il relève soudain la tête et son visage s'orne d'un sourire rayonnant. Il peut le faire. Il _va_ le faire. Il a la nette impression qu'en vérité son cadet à juste envie de le faire tourner en bourrique et de se faire languir. C'est bien lui ça. Lui et ses piques. C'est d'accord. Il va jouer le jeu de séduction, peut importe les retombées que cela peut avoir. Il fait alors demi-tour. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé, les hommes dorment, sa tente jumellée avec le caporal Blutch est vide depuis la dernière charge : les conditions sont parfaites.

Les pas lents deviennent rapidement des foulées soutenues et en moins de cinq minutes il est arrivé à la structure de toile lui servant de toit pour les nuits. Sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il pense mettre son plan à exécution et entre sans un bruit. Son subbalterne semble plongé dans le sommeil et rien si ce n'est ses respiratoins ne dérange le silence régnant dans la tente vide. Le sergent Chesterfield se glisse tel un serpent à côté de sa couchette et lui embrasse délicatement le cou avant de faire glisser une main sur le corps endormi du cadet qui ne tarde pas à ouvrir un oeil puis un deuxième.

Alors, le rouquin resserre son emprise dans le pantalon de son subbalterne gémissant de surprise sous le baiser avide qui emprisonne ses lèvres. Son souffle se fait plus chaud et des soupirs d'aise remplissent l'espace où ils sont tous les deux. Quand finalement vient l'érection et que le caporal Blutch referme ses bras autour de son supérieur se hissant sur son lit, ce dernier rompt le lien entretenu par sa bouche et plante ses yeux glacés dans ceux du plus petit.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?


	5. le tonnerre du coeur

**Le tonnerre du coeur**

Le caporal Blutch veut lui répondre oui. Il veut le faire mais n'y arrive pas. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et ses yeux s'embuent sous l'émotion vive qu'est celle qu'il ressent. Son coeur n'attend plus que d'exploser au creu du torse puissant du sergent Chesterfield. Il veut le dire, il veut vraiment, mais n'y arrive pas.

La joie le prend à la gorge, lui tord les intestins et en même temps produit comme un flottement dans son ventre. Tout ça mêlé à l'excitation que lui provoque la main étrangère sur son membre dressé et ses jambes tremblent, son tronc se soulève à intervalles irrégulières, archaïques, anarchiques même, et tout ses doutes précédents sont terrasés par la sensation de sentir le roux au-dessus de lui, de voir ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir et le stress de se faire rejeter à nouveau à la fois.

Parce que dans le fond il le sait bien : jamais le sergent Chesterfield ne serait capable de lui faire du mal ou de l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. En apparence oui, mais dans le fond il ne fait que le protéger de toutes ses conneries. Toujours, sans se lasser.

Il veut lui dire oui, il veut vraiment prononcer ce mot débile pour que lui et son compagnon de tous les instants puissent enfin vivre ce qu'ils méritent tous deux. Parce que s'ils sont en vie, s'ils ont vu le jour, c'est bien pour ça. Pour se rencontrer, s'aimer, s'engueuler, se pardonner et s'aimer à nouveau peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseront devant eux.

Au bord des larmes, le caporal Blutch se blotti contre l'homme qu'il aime et hoquette. Il balbutie, baragouine deux, trois mots, puis se lance, le coeur sur le point d'exploser. Il a attendu toute sa vie pour lui dire, il le lui dira. La vérité éclatante et tranchante celle qui fait mal et beaucoup de bien à la fois.

Je t'aime.


	6. la foudre du plaisir

**La foudre du plaisir**

Chesterfield n'en revient pas. Là, blotti contre lui, l'homme qu'il aime vient de lui dire que ce sentiment aussi fou soit-il est réciproque. Par automatisme, il l'embrasse. D'abord le cou, ensuite le front, puis les lèvres et se met à caresser avidement sa langue de la sienne dans un balet entêtant et excitant. Il sent le membre dressé de son compagnon pulser sous sa main refermée sur son gland. Les sons qu'ils produisent ensemble sont excitants, pervers, érotiques et passionnés à la fois. Il y a tantôt des bruits indescriptibles que font leurs bouches et leurs langues, tantôt des soupirs mêlés à des gémissements et des glapissements.

Il ne lâche pas sa prise. Commençant à balader sa main le long du sexe de son compagnon, il se délecte de ses respirations trop rapides et saccadées pour lui apporter un quelconque oxygène. Bien sûr, il pourrait tenter de le calmer un peu, de le rassurer et beaucoup d'autres choses, mais il en lui-même dans un état assez semblable. Son corps en feu le brûle et la bosse dans son pantalon lui fait mal. Mais il s'en fiche. Il s'en fiche car c'est au caporal Blutch qu'il veut donner du plaisir. Son cas attendra. Peu importe le temps qui passera.

Les ongles de son subbalterne se plantent dans son dos et ses bras se referment encore plus sur lui. Il tremble, gémit, soupire, glapis, puis, au bout d'un long moment, il crie sous l'action d'un orgasme foudroyant et se répand sur la main du sergent, complètement essouflé. Il remonte alors sa main vers lui en embrassant encore une fois le caporal qui lui susurre au creu de l'oreille qu'il l'aime.

Moi aussi.


	7. l'éclaircie des sentiments

**L'éclaircie des sentiments**

Le caporal Blutch est amoureux, fou amoureux de cet homme qui ne lui a apporté presque que des problèmes. Pourtant il l'aime. Il le rend heureux, le protège, le sermonne, fait monter en lui une telle joie qu'il en perd tous ses moyens.

Dans la couchette plongée dans le noir, il vient de jouir entre les mains du sergent Chesterfield qui lui n'a pas eu ce plaisir. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait, pourquoi il a refusé de s'adonner aux sensations pour ce centrer sur lui. Il ne veut pas ça. Et d'ailleurs il sent bien que le roux non plus. La bosse qui s'est formée dans son pantalon ne dégonfle pas. Si bien qu'au bout d'un instant, le cadet prend l'initiative d'échanger leurs places et se retrouve sur son aîné s'étant laissé faire docilement.

Alors il commence à se frotter un peu sur son bas-ventre, lui arrachant des grognements d'insassiété, puis retire la barrière de tissu qui empêche leur peau de se retrouver. La tête en arrière et les jambes écartées, il profite encore un instant de l'excitation que lui provoque la sensation de sentir le membre dressé et gluant du roux contre ses fesses. Puis il s'enlève et s'accroupi au niveau de l'entrejambe de son compagnon pour commencer à lui lécher le sexe dans toute sa longueur. Il laisse ensuite le gland mouillé s'immiscer dans sa bouche avant de faire des va et vient brutaux et de sucer avec plaisir la virilité du sergent laissant de longs râles s'échapper de sa gorge et finalement se répandre dans la gorge du cadet qui toussote un peu en se rasseyant. Le goût du liquide blanc est âcre et salé à la fois. Il lui coule dans l'oesophage et laisse une chaleur brûlante sur son sillage.

Quand il en a enfin fini avec ça, il pose un regard amoureux et fiévreux sur le roux qui n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour l'amener contre lui et l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il referme ensuite ses bras autour de lui après avoir remonté la couverture sur leurs corps refroidissants. Il dit à son compagnon qu'il l'aime et ce dernier lui répond la même chose pour finalement s'endormir, bercé par le silence de la nuit.


	8. le soleil brûlant de l'amour

**Le soleil brûlant de l'amour**

Il y avait eu des fois où le sergent Chesterfield du 22e de cavalerie pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Il y avait eu des fois où le caporal Blutch de ce même peloton ne s'était pas senti assez bien pour lui.

_._

Et pourtant leur futur s'écrit à présent avec des « nous ».


End file.
